Kaito's 'normal' Day
by Angel-Pie111
Summary: Why is Gakupo planning to rape Kaito? And where did Leon come from all of a sudden? Miku, drinking chocolate syrup? Who's Mr. Penguin and how did he even get here? HOLD ON HOLD ON...


Kaito stretched and yawned as he rose from the covers of his bed. He knew, he was absolutely sure that today was going to be a great day. Great and absolutely normal.

_Normal._

His other voca friends didn't seem to be up, but that was fine, it was Saturday anyway. And nobody had any plans or places to go. When he came into the front room he noticed Meiko sitting in the corner biting her nails. For some reason he hadn't taken any notice to the room's lack of furniture. When Meiko saw Kaito she immediately jumped up and ran over to him, seemingly worried.

"What's the matter Meiko-san?"

Without saying anything Meiko grabbed onto Kaito's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"Kaito-nii sama! You can't go out in the gardens today! Gakupo is planning to rape you!"

"Wh-what?"

Kaito didn't even bother query on how Meiko knew what his plans for today were. He was only focused on his apparent rape.

"No I wasn't!"

Gakupo-coming from literal nowhere-interjected.

"G-Gakupo-sama!?"

"Okay yeah it's true, I was planning to ambush you in the gardens. Until Meiko here ruined it."

"But _I _was planing to rape Kaito-san today!"

Leon-also coming from nowhere-exclaimed. In the midst of all of this was a very befuddled Kaito. Here were his two best friends fighting over which one of them was going to get to _rape_him. So much for a normal day. Just as Leon and Gakupo were coming to blows Meiko stepped between them.

"You guys you guys, you can both have Kaito-sama, just take him from both ends."

"Both ends!?"

Kaito yelled. Suddenly Miku popped in from behind a non-existent-two-seconds-ago couch.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HAVE A THREESOME!!??? AAAWWWWEEESOOOMMEEE!!!"

"Miku! Have you been eating the chocolate syrup again!?"

Meiko asked. Miku didn't answer, but pouted and turned around. Then Len came in.

"Hey you guys! What about me!?"

"Aw yeah! Foursome!"

Leon pumped his fists in the air.

"H-hey wait! When did I agree to any of this!!??"

Kaito said, snapping partly from his shocked state.

"You don't have to agree Kaito, it's _rape_, remember?"

Said Gakupo rather calmly. Kaito was slowly going crazy, until finally he asked;

"What in the world is going on here!?"

Someone in the room cleared their throat then began speaking.

"Well it is very simple Kaito. You have obviously nulled yourself into a very phenomenally strange dream by eating too much ice cream before bed. Tell me Kaito, do you remember going to sleep last night?"

"Uh, no..?"

"Mhmm. Then you are dreaming."

From the shadows, the source of the deep voice was revealed to be...A Penguin.

"Mr. Happy!!"

Miku exclaimed, running over to hug him.

"A--A talking penguin?"

"Yes my child. A talking penguin. But I'm not the strangest part of this dream, what is, is the fact that somewhere in your subconscious, you _want _all of this stuff to happen."

"What!? No I don't!"

"Okay maybe not. But I know you want the threesome to happen."  
"Foursome."

Leon corrected, smiling.

"Foursome? Alright! I'm in!"

"FIVE! YESSSSS!"

A sugar hyped Miku yelled. (She's also a huge yaoi fan).

"WAIT WAIT WAIIIT!!!"

Kaito yelled, finally taking manage of this dream. Everyone in the room froze, Gakupo and Leon in the middle of stripping-with Miku taking pictures, Meiko having an intellectual conversation with 'Mr. Happy', and Len waiting in the shadows with a hatchet to kill the penguin with.

"Alright, since the penguin guy-"

"_Mr. Happy._"

Corrected Miku.

"Right, Mr. Happy says that this is _my _dream, I'm going to take charge of all this. Miku, stop drinking chocolate syrup and go do whatever with Gakupo and Leon."

The three aforementioned vocaloids looked at eachother and shrugged, then headed to the back.

"Len, don't kill Mr. Happy. Go out to the gardens or something."  
Len slowly lowered the hatchet.

"Alright."

"Meiko, penguin guy, go get me some ice cream"

"Yes Kaito."

The two walked off in somewhat of a trance, and Kaito laid himself on another random chair from nowhere. Today actually couldn't be anymore normal.


End file.
